Supply Run Modes
In No Zombies Allowed, the player must gain supplies for their buildings by completing Supply Runs from their Supply Depots . There are multiple supply runs the player can complete which are selected at random by a spinning wheel. If the player wishes to play a different Supply Run, they must pay 1 Z-buck to re-spin the wheel. No Humans Allowed This is the original supply run the player could complete before the new runs were added. In this run, the player must fend off against oncoming waves of normal zombies and the occasional bombie. No special zombies are in this game mode. Nuclear Winter This mode is nearly identical to No Humans Allowed, except that Nuclear Winter has additional waves and Nuclear Zombies replace Bombies. Also, while No Humans Allowed is relatively easy and sends zombies at a steady pace, Nuclear winter has pack waves where large groups of Nuclear and regular Zombies will approach your vehicle from both sides. Escape from Zombietown This mode changes from the stationary format of the first two, to a sidescroller mini-game in which the player is riding their vehicle out of town while Runner Zombies chase after them. All Zombies will approach from the left side of screen, allowing to concentrate all your efforts on that side. To make up for this advantage, there is constant swarms of runner zombies and the occasional Nuclear Zombie to aid them. Shooting the Nuclear Zombies will help immensely in dealing with the load as you can easily face over 100 zombies in one supply run in this mode. Drive-Thru Playing almost identically to Escape from Zombietown, Drive-Thru has the player travelling through the twon blasting zombies as they go forward. Rather than charging your vehicle, zombies will appear on the right side of the screen and will stand still until your vehicle hits them or they are killed. Once they touch your vehicle they will begin to claw at it as usual until they are killed. Once again, Nuclear Zombies are present and are a great aid in clearing the Zombies in the way. As the final part of this mode, a big group of Nuclear and Bombie Zombies will appear on the far right. They can all be detonated with one shot, but if they reach your car they can wreak havoc. Once you've killed this group the mode is over. Cattle Rush This new game mode replaces the random event where a survivor would run across the screen chased by a zombie. Now this mode sets up a five wave mini-game in which the survivors will dart from right to left or vice versa across the screen while pursued by Runner Zombies. The player must kill the runners before they can turn any survivors or else both runner and turned zombie will attack the player. This happens on the first, third, and fifth wave with the other two waves being simple grunt charges. One major change from the event is that when you rescue the survivors you are not awarded Z-bucks as before. It is treated as a normal game mode.